1. Technical Field
Apparatuses, systems, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a system-on-chip, and more particularly to a system-on-chip including a power gating circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile device operates using a battery. Therefore, if a power consumption of a system-on-chip included in the mobile device decrease, an operation time of the mobile device may increase.
For this reason, a power gating circuit is widely used in a system-on-chip to reduce power consumption. The power gating circuit reduces power consumption of a system-on-chip by cutting off a power supply from a logic block in a sleep mode.
However, in a related art power gating circuit, a leakage current may flow through a power cut-off switch even in the sleep mode, such that power is consumed in the sleep mode.